Die Parkbank von Naadi
by Vaysh11
Summary: Harry und Draco treffen sich jedes Jahr an dem Ort, wo ihre Liebe begann. ***Deutsche Übersetzung von Naadis "The Park Bench".


**Die Parkbank**

o0o

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry lächelte. Wie beim allerersten Mal, als sie sich hier getroffen hatten, begrüßten sie sich jedes Jahr wieder so, obwohl der Tonfall in ihren Stimmen im Lauf der Zeit sehr anders geworden war.

Sie hatten sich beide sehr verändert, doch die Tradition dieses Treffens und dieser beiden ersten Worte behielten sie bei. Es erinnerte sie beide daran, wo sie einmal gestanden hatten und was aus ihnen geworden war.

"Wie lange ist es jetzt her?", fragte Harry und setzte sich neben Draco auf die Bank. Er dachte an ihr erstes Treffen an diesem Ort zurück.

In der Eulenpost hatte nur gestanden: _Ich bin abgehauen. Können wir uns vielleicht morgen treffen? Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll_, und darunter vollkommen unerwartet der Name _Draco Malfoy_. Auf die Rückseite hatte Malfoy die Wegbeschreibung zu einer Bank in einer verborgenen Ecke in einem Park außerhalb Londons gekritzelt.

Harry war zu dem Treffen gegangen. Nicht alleine natürlich – es hätte ja eine Falle sein können, weshalb hinter fast jedem Baum im Park ein Auror gestanden hatte. Aber er war alleine aus dem Gebüsch getreten und auf die einsame Gestalt zugegangen, die auf der Bank saß. Noch heute erinnerte er sich genau an diesen kühlen, regnerischen Nachmittag im Mai. Malfoy war gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen, schmutzig, verängstigt und hungrig, und er hatte abgetragene Muggel-Klamotten angehabt, die ihm viel zu groß waren und die er offenbar aus irgendeinem Altkleider-Container gezogen hatte. Sein Anblick hatte Harry daran erinnert, wie er selbst als Kind ausgesehen hatte.

Die wütende Standpauke, die er Malfoy hatte halten wollen, all die Beschuldigungen und Vorwürfe blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er den gehetzten Blick in Dracos grauen Augen sah. Dann übergab Draco ihm seinen Zauberstab, und als Harry merkte, wie seine bleiche, schlanke Hand dabei zitterte, vergaß er, was er sonst noch hatte sagen wollen. Später redeten sie darüber und er sagte Draco alles, aber er formulierte es viel freundlicher, und seine Worte waren gefärbt von der Erinnerung an diesen Moment. Und ein Jahr später hatten sie genau an dieser Stelle noch viel freundlichere, zärtlichere Worte ausgetauscht, nachdem Draco sich seine Freiheit verdient hatte. Die Informationen, die er Harry hatte geben können, hatten direkt zur Niederlage von Voldemort geführt.

"Sechs Jahre", erwiderte Draco ruhig, obwohl er Harry von der Seite her einen Blick zuwarf, der ziemlich deutlich sagte, dass Harry ganz genau wusste, wie lange es her war.

Harry nickte und reagierte auf den Blick mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Sechs Jahre. Es kam ihm vor, als sei es schon Ewigkeiten her, und doch fühlte es sich an wie gestern. Aber der heutige Tag war vollkommen anders als der vor sechs Jahren. Kein Wölkchen zeigte sich am strahlenden Himmel, und die Sonne wärmte Harrys Rücken. Die Azaleen standen in voller Blüte. Sie saßen in einem Meer aus Rot- und Gelbtönen, die Harry an die Gryffindor-Flaggen erinnerten, die bei seinen Spielen immer um das Quidditch-Feld gehisst worden waren. Eine angenehme Stille umgab sie, und in der Nähe hörte Harry das ruhige Plätschern eines Wasserfalls, der sich in einen kleinen Teich ergoss.

"Bist du immer noch mit diesem unnützen Typen zusammen? Der mit der hässlichen Narbe im Gesicht?", fragte er leise in die Stille hinein. Seine Stimme klang fast beiläufig und ein bisschen so, als wolle er Draco auf den Arm nehmen. Doch sein Herz schlug schon schneller und halb besorgt, welche Antwort er wohl auf seine nächste Frage bekommen würde.

"Ja, immer noch", sagte Draco. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Es ist wirklich schade, dass er so entstellt ist, aber im Grunde ist er ganz in Ordnung." Er lächelte nun auch amüsiert in sich hinein. "Wenn man ihn näher kennenlernt."

Dann wandte sich Draco zu Harry und blickte ihm ruhig in die Augen. Er wusste, dass die eigentliche Frage jetzt kam, die Frage, für die sie sich jedes Jahr an diesem Ort trafen, der für sie neutrales Territorium war. Hier gab es nur einen Grundsatz zwischen ihnen: absolute, schonungslose Ehrlichkeit.

Harry schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Er erwiderte Dracos Blick, und für einen langen Moment verblasste die Welt um ihn herum, und er verlor sich in diesen hellen grauen Augen. "Und", fragte er schließlich, und es klang wie ein gedämpftes Echo der erwartungsvollen Spannung zwischen ihnen, "wünscht du dir manchmal, es wäre anders gekommen?"

"Nur hin und wieder mal ...", antwortete Draco.

Einen Moment lang konnte Harry kaum atmen.

"... wenn er seine Klamotten im Bad herumliegen lässt ... oder ewig braucht, um seine verdammten Haare in Form zu kriegen ..." Seine Augen leuchteten voller Wärme und Lachen, und schon daran erkannte Harry, wie wenig Draco diese Dinge wirklich störten.

Er atmete erleichtert aus und schenkte Draco ein breites, offenes Lächeln. "Das muss wirklich furchtbar nervig sein", sagte er. "Wie hältst du das bloß aus?"

"Es geht schon", sagte Draco, ganz der leidende Märtyrer, doch gleich darauf grinste er Harry an. Er lehnte sich näher zu ihm, sein Blick wurde weich und seine Stimme nahm einen vertraulichen, einen erregenden Klang an. "Er hat dafür andere ... Vorzüge."

Harry konnte spüren, wie sein Gesicht bis zu beiden Ohrläppchen heiß wurde. "Ah, verstehe." Er nahm Dracos Hand und hielt sie fest.

Draco legte seine freie Hand leicht um Harrys Kinn. "Wünscht _du_ dir manchmal, es wäre anders gekommen, Harry?", fragte er leise. Und für einen Moment war alles Spielerische vergessen, die Frage war zu ernst. Immer noch lag wie jedes Jahr, versteckt und kaum hörbar, eine verletzliche Unsicherheit in seinen Worten.

Doch Harry beugte sich vor, um seinen Lover zu küssen, und er flüsterte dieselbe Antwort, die er ihm jedes Jahr gab, weil es schlicht und einfach die Wahrheit war. "Nie."

oOo


End file.
